


syncopate my skin to your heart beating

by pageleaf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, very light D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: Viktor has a surprise for Yuuri.(or: Viktor in the Eros costume)





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this INCREDIBLE art](https://mobile.twitter.com/meyoco_/status/837379794299867136) by meyoco_/cousaten
> 
>  ~~i've decided to post little bits at a time because i want to make sure it's good enough to do this amazing work justice!! because of this, tho, the tags may change to reflect later content~~ HAHAH JK i ended up finishing it within hours of posting this, so i just edited it to include the full work!

It's their first evening back in Hasetsu after the Final, and they've just come home from practice, when Viktor says, "Yuuri, I have a surprise for you."

Yuuri, about to take off his jacket, pauses and squints suspiciously. "Will I like this surprise?"

Viktor gasps dramatically. "Yuuri! Would I ever do anything you don't like?"

Yuuri squints further. He considers arguing, but he's also pretty sure from Viktor's tone that this is going to be something sex-related—and no, when it comes to their relationship, Viktor's never, ever done anything Yuuri hasn't liked. Yuuri concedes with a smile. "Okay, what is it?"

"Come with me," Viktor says eagerly, grabbing Yuuri's hands in his own and pulling them back toward the bedroom (so yes, definitely sex-related). He's walking backwards, and something about the easy, confident way he moves around in Yuuri's home fills Yuuri's chest with warmth.

"In the bedroom, hmm?" Yuuri teases, and Viktor flashes him a grin that's somewhere between giddy and sultry. It's a lethal combination, and it hits Yuuri right in the gut, makes him lose his composure. "O-okay," he stutters, and Viktor's grin grows.

They cross the threshold into the bedroom and Viktor shoves Yuuri down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Stay there and keep your eyes closed," he orders, before heading to the closet.

"Viktor, what—" Yuuri attempts, but Viktor silences him with a look.

"Eyes closed," he repeats cheerfully, and Yuuri sighs and shuts them tight.

"What are you doing?" he asks. When there's no response, just the sound of Viktor rummaging in the closet—and what could he be getting from there, anyway?—Yuuri huffs out a breath. " _Viktor_."

"Be patient, lyubimiy," Viktor calls, muffled from (Yuuri's assuming) having his head buried in Yuuri's clothes.

"What's going on in there?" Yuuri prods, and Viktor just laughs in response.

He must find whatever he's looking for, because there's the sound of the closet closing. The rustling of fabric—Viktor taking off his clothes? Putting something on? Both?

There's a few moments of silence, and then an annoyed huff. "Damn."

Yuuri startles, only remembering at the last moment to keep his eyes closed. "What?"

"Nothing, I just have to—a _ha_ ," Viktor says triumphantly, accompanied by the sound of a zipper closing. "Not as flexible as I used to be," he mutters under his breath, and Yuuri stifles a laugh.

Footsteps coming his way, stopping in front of Yuuri, and then—

"You can open your eyes," Viktor says in a low voice, and Yuuri does.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, as his throat goes dry, _oh god_.

"Do you like it?" Viktor asks, fingering the half-skirt of the costume.

"It's your—my—" Yuuri shakes his head, trying to clear the fog.

Viktor laughs. "I know, it felt weird for me too, the first time I put it on. It was mine first but now, when I look at it..." He rubs the back of his neck. "I think of you. Weird, right?"

"Viktor," Yuuri says, love and affection overwhelming his lust. He reaches out his hands, greedy for touch. "Come here."

Viktor smirks at him and backs up a step. "Come and get me."

Ah. Well, love and affection are both very nice, but...

"Fine," Yuuri says, standing up from the bed with purpose, stepping right up into Viktor's space. "You know I'm just going to take that right off you, right?"

Viktor swallows visibly, and gives Yuuri his most cocksure grin. "I'm counting on it."

"When did you get this made?" Yuuri asks, putting his hands on Viktor's waist, feeling the sequins bite into one palm, soft mesh caressing the other.

"Right after the Cup of China," Viktor replies breathlessly.

Yuuri blinks. "So long ago? Why wait this long to show me?"

Viktor leans in until his nose bumps right up against Yuuri's, and Yuuri loses every train of thought he's ever had. "I was waiting for just the right moment."

"So this is my reward for doing well?"

"Mm. Imagine what I would've done for you if you'd won gold."

Yuuri laughs and rests his head on Viktor's shoulder, his hands going around Viktor's waist to span over his back. "You know," he confesses, hiding his burning face in Viktor's neck, "I've had a lot of thoughts about this costume."

"Teenage fantasies?"

"Something like that." _And not-so-teenage_ , he adds mentally.

Viktor coaxes his head back and tips his chin up with his knuckle. "Ready to act them out?"

Yuuri can practically feel sweat break out all over his skin, the track jacket he's still wearing suddenly much too warm. "Yeah," he says shakily, and reaches for Viktor's zipper.

It's like something out of a dream, the way Viktor's breath hitches when Yuuri tugs on the zipper's end, not even drawing it down yet. No, he waits until Viktor puts his other hand on Yuuri's cheek and draws him into a kiss before starting to unzip the costume.

"That's it," Viktor murmurs into his mouth, and Yuuri's eyes fall closed. He unzips it a little more, his heart rate speeding up with each inch of skin revealed.

"So what are you?" He pulls back from the kiss, eyes opening to half-mast. Viktor looks back at him, gaze heavy-lidded and heated.

"Hmm?" Distracted, too, Yuuri notes with satisfaction.

"Are you Eros, or are you the Lilac Fairy?" Yuuri asks, referencing the Junior World Championship where Viktor wore this costume's first incarnation.

Viktor's lips curl upward faintly. "I don't know. What am I, Yuuri?"

Yuuri pulls the zipper all the way down. "You're mine," he says, more sure than he feels—and thrills at the way Viktor shudders against him.

Yuuri brushes his hand lightly over the bare skin of Viktor's back. "How does that feel?"

"Cold," Viktor says, and then clarifies, "The ring."

"Oh, sor—"

Viktor drops a kiss to his mouth. "I wasn't complaining."

"Oh," Yuuri says. "Then in that case..." He slides both hands down further, until he can press his palms firmly against the small of Viktor's back, pulling him in impossibly closer.

" _That_ ," Viktor gasps, as his cock rubs against Yuuri's thigh through their clothing, "that feels very nice."

"Good." Yuuri stops touching him long enough to step away, take in the full picture. "Look at you," he says, feeling a little light-headed. "You're so beautiful."

" _Ah_ ," Viktor says, with something that almost sounds like surprise.

 _Oh no_ , Yuuri thinks, _that was too much_.

But then he notices the flush riding high on Viktor's cheeks, and something clicks in his head. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

And Viktor—Viktor _covers his face_ , and says, " _Stop_ ," like he's embarrassed, which is—

"I can't be the first person to—" Yuuri begins in disbelief.

"You're _not_ ," Viktor laughs, pushing his bangs back from his face. "I don't know why..."

"Do you not like it?" Yuuri asks, hesitant.

" _No_ , I do, I," Viktor says helplessly, "it just _shouldn't_ be affecting me like this." He lets out a trembling sigh, and looks down at his feet, a move that on anyone else would look _bashful_. "Maybe it's just because it's you, Yuuri."

Yuuri bites his lip. "Me?"

"Because I'm in love with you," Viktor clarifies, matter-of-fact enough that it takes Yuuri's breath away.

"Oh," he breathes, and pulls a laughing Viktor backward to the bed.

Viktor pushes Yuuri down when they reach it, so he lands on top of him, sitting on Yuuri's hips. Yuuri falls back, winded, and stares up at the beautiful picture Viktor makes. His hair's a mess, bangs sticking to his sweaty face, and his cheeks are blotchy and red. He looks like Yuuri's getting under his skin and really, Yuuri thinks, it would be a shame not to take advantage.

"I can't believe," he says, "how lucky I am."

Viktor's eyes shine. Normally, it would be him saying these things, sickeningly sweet and romantic. Normally, Yuuri would be the one who needed to hear them. But this time, Yuuri gets to be the one to tell the love of his life how much he actually means to him, and he can't not take this opportunity. He can't.

"Yeah?" Viktor says, and Yuuri hears _Go on_.

Yuuri brings his hands back up to Viktor's back, skimming around to his waist and up his ribcage. "All of this, for me?" His hands are on Viktor's shoulders now, and he slides them in so they're on either side of his neck. Viktor tips his head back with a sigh, never losing eye contact, and Yuuri takes the invitation, strokes over Viktor's throat with his thumbs. Feels him swallow, hard.

"Your pulse is beating so fast," Yuuri says wonderingly, his right hand coming up under Viktor's jaw.

Viktor chokes on a gasp, mouth falling open.

Yuuri smiles. "Sensitive?"

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor whines and oh. Now Yuuri has him.

He flips both of them quickly, savoring the punched-out moan this gets him from Viktor, and smiles a little wider. "That's better."

"Oh?" Viktor asks coyly, stretching out his whole body like a cat. He leaves his arms above his head, and Yuuri's gut clenches tight at the sight. "What are you going to do with me now?"

Instead of answering, Yuuri grabs his hands tenderly, possessively, in his own—before leaning down to kiss the coyness out of him. When he pulls back, Viktor's eyes are closed, and he doesn't open them when he says, unimpressed, "Is that all?"

Yuuri blinks, and Viktor cracks one eye open to smile at him, sly. Oh.

"I'm taking it slow," Yuuri reprimands. Takes a deep breath, pushes down his embarrassment, and adds, "Taking my time to enjoy having art underneath me."

Viktor shuts his mouth quickly, face going red again. "Ah," he says, tipping his head to the side. Yuuri feels a flash of displeasure, and on instinct whips a hand out to grab his face and turn it back toward him.

"Eyes forward, Vitya," he says in a low voice, and Viktor swallows, and swallows again.

"Don't tease me, darling," Viktor says plaintively. His voice is a little hoarse. "I dressed up all nice, just for you."

For a moment, Yuuri is overwhelmed by the surge of want that inspires, and he stares at Viktor, stunned speechless. "You're so..."

Viktor arches, preens under the attention, but Yuuri sees the flash of thirst underneath. "So?"

" _Good_ ," Yuuri says, and he can't help himself, he has to kiss him, kisses him until they're both gasping. "You're so good to me."

Viktor makes a noise of half-hearted protest into the kiss, his hands flying up to Yuuri's shoulders, and Yuuri ignores him.

"So good," he repeats firmly, kissing down Viktor's throat, and Viktor shivers.

"Yuuri," he moans.

Yuuri reaches around to the open back of the costume, and pulls it off enough that Viktor's shoulders and chest are exposed. He looks like a dream, Yuuri thinks. Like a wet dream brought to life. Only so much better than anything he could've imagined in his childhood, because that's _his_ marks on Viktor's neck, and that's _his_ ring on Viktor's finger.

And it's _his_ costume on Viktor's body. Viktor said so himself: _When I look at it, I think of you_.

One thing Yuuri never told Viktor is that every time he wore the Eros costume, it felt like having Viktor's hands all over him. It drove him to distraction, the first time, and he stumbled through practice, unable to focus on a single thing other than the imaginary touch of his childhood idol on his arms, his waist, his thighs.

He learned to focus, to channel it into his program, but it still made every pore tingle, every hair stand on end. Every inch of his body attuned to Viktor, standing behind the boards at the end of the rink. Even after they were together—maybe _especially_ after.

He wonders if Viktor's feeling something close to that now.

"The things you do to me," Yuuri says, half to himself if he's being honest. But Viktor hears it, and smiles, and draws him in.

Yuuri picks up where he left off, kissing down Viktor's collarbone to his shoulder, then back down to his chest, pulling the costume down bit by bit as he goes. When the top of Viktor's chest is revealed, Yuuri nudges him to lift his arms up again, enough to get the sleeves off. When the costume is pooled around Viktor's hips, Yuuri sits back on his heels and says, "Do you think that's far enough?"

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor says, almost angrily, and Yuuri bursts into laughter.

"Fine, fine," he says, and encourages Viktor to raise his hips so he can pull the costume further, until everything to the tops of Viktor's thighs is bare.

Including his cock, which is leaking so badly it's made the inside of the costume sticky. No underwear, Yuuri realizes with a jolt, and it's this that makes his face burn again.

"We ruined it," he says inanely, because it'll be a miracle if this doesn't stain, and Viktor snorts.

"Yuuri, I could _not_ care less." He grins up at Yuuri. "Like I didn't have it in mind for exactly this, honestly."

Yuuri sighs, relieved.

"Also," Viktor continues slyly, "if you think I've never ruined one of my costumes having sex before—"

"Oh my god, don't tell me that!"

"Jealous?" Viktor asks innocently and oh. His tone, teasing, almost goading—

" _Yes_ ," Yuuri hisses out, finally putting his hand on Viktor's cock.

Viktor shouts, knees squeezing around Yuuri's arm instinctively. Yuuri keeps stroking, gentle and patient, until Viktor's lets his legs fall wide open with a sigh.

"Good?" Yuuri asks.

"Nnnn," Viktor whines, fisting his hands in the sheets. "I thought I asked you not to tease."

"Too bad," Yuuri says with relish, punching another sharp sound out of Viktor—the good kind of sound.

That sound inspires Yuuri to keep going, speeding up the pace of his hand a little until Viktor's gasping out "Oh, Yuuri, I—"

—and the memory of that sound is what inspires Yuuri to stop.

Viktor goes very, very still. "So that's how it's going to be," he says.

"Sorry," Yuuri says, not very sorry at all.

Viktor pouts, arches into his hands, but doesn't protest. Yuuri smiles, and goes to work.

Next, he blows Viktor, holding his hips down with one arm. He'd been nervous the first time he did this, but now it feels like second nature to hold Viktor in his mouth, to make him moan, to have that much power over him.

When Viktor gets close again, every other breath tinged with a whimper, Yuuri backs off again. Viktor hiccups out a groan, his leg twitching once ineffectively, before settling. He's not talking back anymore, Yuuri notes.

"Doing okay?" Yuuri asks, and Viktor smiles up at him.

"Great," Viktor sighs happily, and Yuuri laughs at how dazed he looks.

"Good." He goes back to his task.

This time, Viktor starts moaning as soon as Yuuri gets his mouth on him, and when Yuuri doesn't let him come, Viktor lets out a small, brief noise of protest.

Yuuri huffs out a laugh and pulls the costume all the way down and off Viktor's body. "I think we're done with that," he says, tossing it to the other side of the bed.

"It lived a good life," Viktor says, after a moment catching his breath, and Yuuri giggles. "Why are you still dressed?" Viktor asks next, indignant, and Yuuri blinks. He'd honestly forgotten.

He takes off his jacket and throws it off the edge of the bed, following it with his shirt. Viktor watches him hungrily when his hands reach the waist of his sweatpants, and Yuuri flushes.

"After all this," Viktor says, with a tone a mixture of affection and wonder, " _this_ makes you blush?"

Yuuri flushes harder. "Shut up," he says huffily, and pulls his pants and underwear down in one motion—no sense in dragging it out. "There, happy?"

"Extremely."

Viktor's eyes are very dark, and his gaze is like something tangible, suffusing Yuuri with heat. Slowly, Viktor reaches out to grab Yuuri's hip, pulling him in against him. Yuuri hisses out a breath when his cock comes into contact with the divot of Viktor's hipbone; he'd been doing such a good job ignoring himself until now.

"Ohhh," Viktor moans, and when Yuuri's own lust stops fogging his thoughts, he registers that Viktor's grinding up against his thigh.

" _Hey_ ," Yuuri says sharply, holding Viktor's hips still.

"Fuck—" Viktor says, voice thready with desperation. "Fuck, Yuuri, please."

Yuuri wraps his hand around both of their cocks, and starts jerking them off together. Slow, painfully slow.

" _Thank you_ ," Viktor breathes.

Yuuri smiles, and keeps going at the same pace, pushing down his own arousal for the moment.

After a couple of minutes, Viktor starts squirming again, trying to buck up into Yuuri's hand. Yuuri leans his weight on him harder, and Viktor curses.

"Come on," he pleads, and Yuuri ignores him.

A minute later, he stops.

" _Yuuri_ ," Viktor cries out, hips straining upward.

Yuuri laughs, and finally, finally speeds up the pace of his hand. Almost immediately, Viktor is coming, and Yuuri works him through it, before letting go to jerk himself off.

"You know," Viktor gasps, eyes closed, clearly still flying high. "I could've kept the costume on a little longer."

"Yeah?" Yuuri asks, confused.

"I mean, when I was planning this—" His lips curl up into a smirk. "I figured you'd want to come on it, at least."

Yuuri freezes, and then moans, embarrasingly loud, coming in spurts over his hand and Viktor's thighs.

"Don't laugh," he says, when he can speak again.

"I would never," Viktor says. His eyes are open, now, and Yuuri gets lost, for a bit, just looking at him. He's sweaty, and messy, and exhausted—and gorgeous.

"You really are the best thing I've ever seen," Yuuri says, and Viktor's smile broadens, until he's practically shining.

"You too, solnyshko," he says, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's middle, bundling him close. "You too."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me as pageleaf on tumblr/@peakcaps on twitter :)


End file.
